


Teenagers

by lanestreets



Series: Time and Again Universe [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanestreets/pseuds/lanestreets
Summary: Dick and Wally have just found out that their twins have abilities and Damian's been training the twins behind their backs.Looks like everyone's revealing a secret tonight.





	Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place around 7 years post Time and Again? Dick and Wally have been married for 6 years, and have had the twins for around 5. 
> 
> Onward.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to take it, Walls!” Dick says as he walks in the the living room, away from his husband. 

“Look I know how you feel about people lying to you, Dickie. I know you hate it, but Damian was really only trying to help.”

“Help by keeping this from us? And don’t think for a second that Bruce didn’t know about this. Nothing goes on in that manor without Mr. ‘I am the Night’ knowing about it. I swear he’s got every inch of that place bugged. He knew, I know he knew, and he said nothing! I thought we were past this!”

Dick throws his hands up in exasperation and makes a frustrated noise. 

Wally zips around to stand in front of Dick, taking Dick’s hands in his own and squeezing them reassuringly. “Take a deep breath. I’m upset they kept it from us, too. But they had no way of knowing how we’d react to it. And Damian told them to keep it quiet, it’s not Nora and Sean’s fault.”

“I know it’s not.”

“You still yelled.”

“I still yelled,” Dick says miserably. “Oh god, I’m a terrible father.”

“Shut up. You are not,” Wally admonishes. “You just need to talk to them, and tell them you’re not upset with them for what’s going on, we just wish that they hadn’t kept this from us.”

Dick nods, and sags into a chair, his hands slipping from Wally’s. “I’m too old for this.”

“Dick, you’re thirty-one,” Wally says with a soft laugh.

“Yeah, I’m thirty-one and we have teenagers, Walls.  _ Teenagers _ . Teenagers who are metas. I’m too old.”

Wally laughs again and tugs Dick to his feet, pressing a kiss to his husband’s forehead. “Let’s go talk to the kids, okay?”

Dick nods, and lets Wally tug him down the hallway to Sean’s room, where he knows both of the twins have holed up together. 

They’re sitting on the edge of Sean’s bed, deep in a hushed conversation when Wally knocks on the door and nudges it open. The twins both snapped their attention to the door, eyes wide. 

“We’re sorry,” Nora blurts out immediately. She doesn’t let Dick or Wally get a word in edgewise. “We weren’t trying to keep it a secret, but Uncle Damian was there the first time our powers acted up and he told us he’d help us figure it out but that we should keep it quiet and we just listened and please, please don’t be mad, we’re sorry.”

Dick’s heart sinks. 

He and Wally had been planning on coming clean to the twins for a while anyway, just debating the right moment to do it. They hadn’t wanted to add anymore stress into their kids’ lives, being fifteen was hard enough without knowing your dads were part time superheroes. But, the moment had made itself known. Time to spill the family secret.

“I’m not mad at you,” Dick says softly, perching on the desk across from Nora and Sean. Wally sits in the desk chair, and they all look at him with matching ‘I don’t believe you’ expressions. He sighs and rolls his eyes and continues. “Okay, I am upset that you kept this from us. We both are, but, we’re not upset with the fact that you have powers, or that fact that you’ve been working to control them. That’s actually very responsible of you.”

“You’re not mad that we’re not normal?” Sean asks, tentatively.

Wally laughs and Nora almost jumps. “Kiddo, come on, there’s not such thing as normal! Especially in this family. You know, when I was your age I was running around with your Great Uncle Barry punching bad guys in the face.”

“I’ve been punching bad guys in the face for a while too, don’t get cocky,” Dick responds with a smirk. 

“What?” Nora asks, confusion furrowing her brows. 

“You guys aren’t the only ones with a secret. We’ve been thinking of how to tell you this since the very first day you became a part of this family, but we didn’t know how to tell you. We didn’t want to stress you out or make you worry. But I’m beginning to think that we should’ve told you a bit earlier,” Wally says, looking to Dick, and Dick picks up where Wally left off.

“Nora, Sean,” Dick says slowly, “I’m Nightwing. Wally is the Flash. Your Uncle Damian is Blackbird, Uncle Tim is Redbird, Uncle Jason is the Hood, Aunt Cass is Black Bat, Aunt Steph is Spoiler.”

There’s a long, heavy pause. “So you’re keeping a secret from your parents as well?From Uncle Conner and everyone?” Sean asks, his brows knitting together just like his sister’s. 

Dick shakes his head. “No, kiddo. Uncle Conner? He’s Superboy. And my parents are Batman and Superman. I’ve never kept Nightwing a secret from them. They helped me become Nightwing.”

“And my Uncle Barry was the Flash before me. I was his Kid Flash. And when he retired, I became Flash, and my cousin Bart was my sidekick as Impulse for a bit,” Wally finishes explaining.

The twins are silent for a long, long minute. Dick’s hands start to shake, so he takes Wally’s and squeezes tight. 

Then Sean’s face lights up and yellow light begins to swirl around his hands. With a flick of her wrist, Nora has it dimmed in a cloud of black, though the smile on her face stays put. “So we’re related to original Justice League members? Holy shit that is so cool!” Sean exclaims.

“Language!” Dick and Wally both chastise at the same time. 

“Sorry,” Sean mutters, though he doesn’t look any less thrilled about this development. 

“So does this mean that you guys will start training us instead?” Nora asks, cutting off the excited rambling her brother was no doubt about to launch into.

“Oh yeah, Damian’s mean,” Sean adds, tacking on a quick, “Sorry, but it’s true.”

Wally cackles at that, and Dick has to stifle a quiet laugh. 

“How long’s he been training you for?” Dick asks, instead of immediately texting Jason about that, like he really, really wants to. 

“Just a couple months. But he’s so strict. I mean come on! I get that he’s our uncle and whatever, but he’s only four years older than us. He’s not that great.”

“Damian’s known how to effectively wield a sword since he could walk. He knows a thing or two about discipline. He might come across as too strict or too harsh, but he knows what he’s doing.” 

“For that long? You can’t be serious,” Sean scoffs.

Dick shakes his head. “I’m very serious. But we’ll tell you all about everything another day. For now, I just need you both to promise us that you won’t tell anyone about what you can do, or about anything we just told you. It’s to keep us all safe, okay?”

The twins both nod, and give Dick and Wally small smiles. 

“You got it Dad,” Nora says, and makes a finger gun in their direction. 

“Alright, now it’s late. Get some sleep, you’ve still got school in the morning,” Wally says. 

They make sure Nora heads back to her own room, and then head back to their room to get ready for bed themselves. 

Dick has his pajama shirt halfway over his head when he freezes and turns towards Wally. 

“Walls. Wally. Babe. Nora called me ‘Dad’.” Dick laughs a little hysterically. “She called me ‘Dad’!” 

Wally steps up to him and tugs his shirt all the way over his head and kisses him like his life depends on it. 

“I told you. You’re a great father, Dickie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on tumblr @ [grxysxns](http://grxysxns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
